warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eressa Conclave
The Eressa Conclave is a union of Inquisitors with the declared goal to reign in the untamed Eressa Sector, namely the lasting nests of rebellion as well as the numerous Xeno incursions. Due to the distance of the Sector from the rest of the Imperium, many Inquisitors have not strictly adhered to a single Ordo, but instead attended to any matter that caught their attention. While exact dates are unavailable, the earliest reference to the Conclave dates back to 546.M41, listing Lord Inquisitor Balus von Hohenheim as the Grandmaster Eressa. History Officially founded in 546.M41, the Conclave initially focused on the ever-present rebellious tendencies of the Sector. Many of the first members were young Inquisitors seeking to prove their worth and build a reputation for themselves, resulting in a fluctuation of successes and failures. Over time however, they gained proficiency in their endeavors and soon became a dreaded force among the rebels in the sector. At the same time, they massively profited from the presence of the Deathwatch on Watch Fortress Malepertus and collected countless specimen and trophies from slain Xenos as well as discovering and exterminating entirely new species. Inner Formations As the Conclave oversees countless Inquisitors and their agents, some form special groups of their own, distinct in purpose, appearance and goals. * Tryptichon - First coming together in 471.M41 in the form of three Inquisitors from each of the Ordo Majoris, they dealt with the still rampant heresy and rebelliousness lingering in the sector despite the official end of the Macharian Heresy had been declared. Ever since, the Tryptichon has occasionally reformed to counter threats concerning or requiring the expertise of all Major Ordos. Operations *'Chodounska' (670.M41) - 200 years after the end of the Macharian Heresy, Kill Team Ciaran visit the planet Chodounska, once again engulfed in the flames of rebellion, to secure weapons of Exterminatus. The presence of an Ork warband keen on looting the planet's numerous weapons depots further endangers their mission. *'Black Tortoise Society' (550.M41-ongoing) - A long term project, many agents have infiltrated his organization in order to supply the Conclave with information, resources and personnel. The exact degree of infiltration remains unknown, but some suspect that in return, others may use this connection to spy on the Conclave. *Feel Free To Add Your Own Resources Property * The Phantasma Widely believed to be incomplete due to lack of funding, the half finished club on Beyonne hides its true purpose beneath the cityscape. It serves as a stronghold and armory- built in case the people of the Pleasure World ever fall to Chaos. *Feel Free To Add Your Own Ships *''Fortunate Felicity'' - An Inquisitorial Blackship, outfitted with unusual luxuries, left behind from the belongings of von Hohenheim. Frequently used, command over it is traditionally awarded after a first successful operation. *''Eleyson'' - Popularly constructed under the order of Inquisitor Addam Pyne, it would become the ship that carried him and his retinue to missions all across the sector. After his death, the Eleyson would become the signature vessel of the Inquisition's forces in the sector and its arrival alone is sometimes enough for a planet's population to out their neighbors as heretics or traitors. *''Shadowdancer''- This Gun Cutter's name is a subtle reference to one of Inquisitor Pyne's favored informants, a dancer employed at an exclusive Beyonne club. *Feel Free To Add Your Own Relics *Feel Free To Add Your Own Notable Members *'Balus von Hohenheim' (???-501-???.M41) - There are few secured records regarding Lord Inquisitor von Hohenheim and even less containing details beyond his name. The only verified encounter was a meeting with the High Lords of, presumably to receive permission for the Conclave. *'Inquisitor Militant Addam Pyne' (518-660.M41) - Hailing from a family with a long history of serving the Inquisition, Pyne grew up in an Inquisitorial Fortress. Raised to be Storm Trooper, he possessed excellent combat abilities, paired a pure mind and incorruptable faith. Eventually elevated into the rank of a proper Inquisitor in his forties, Pyne would aid in the taming of the Eressa Sector, his home, without ever joining one of the large Ordos of the Inquisition. He was pivotal in establishing the Conclave and left behind numerous pupils before his sudden and mysterious death. * Shadow Inquisitor Shenhua Bao Zhu (638-675.M41) - Born on Beyonne in poor circumstances, Zhu eventually climbed the social ladder through various means, namely the Black Tortoise Society and eventually became an Acolyte under Pyne. Not aligned with any of the major or minor Ordos, she resided at Watch Fortress Malepertus until her disappearance in 675.M41. * Diona Renn (636.M41) - Renn was a Sister of the Auric Wheel on Prima Cajalax before being scouted by Pyne and would become one of his most promising students. After earning her Rosette, she joined the Ordo Xenos. Skilled in reading and manipulating people, Renn favors to act from the shadows and solve a problem before too many become even aware of it. However, having enjoyed Pyne's militaristic education, she is far form incapable of employing raw force should it be necessary. Complimenting each other through their differences, she frequently joins forces with Erastus Valp. * Erastus Valp (641.M41) - Originally a Frateris Militia from Avincenido, Valp voluntarily entered the service of Pyne and was among the last to receive his tutelage. Zealous to the core, the fire of faith was tempered somewhat, but it still burns brightly and it surprised no one when Valp took up the hat of the Hereticus. Like his late master, Valp eschews subtlety and uses intimidation and fear as his main weapons when it comes to resolving his missions. To offset this, he often joins forces with his colleague, Diona Renn. *'Duranti Tyree '(650.M41-) Born aboard an Imperial Vessel, he was the sole survivor of a Freeboota attack before being rescued and taken in by the Ordo Xenos. Raised to hate Greenskins and their like- he has vowed revenge for the death of his family. Though he is young and yet to earn the title of Inquisitor he has already begun to seek out acolytes of his own, men and women who hate Orks as much as he does using the resources of Watch Fortress Malepertus to do so. *'Roy Vorst '(4??.M41-) Born on a shrine world in the Segmentum Pacificus and recruited as an acolyte by a Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus, it was a surprise to all who knew him that when he gained his Rosette he joined, not the Ordo Hereticus, but the Ordo Xenos. Coming to the Eressa Sector in the wake of the Macharian Heresy, Roy investigates the possibility of human rebellions being incited by Xenos through mind control. Despite being a member of the Ordo Xenos he maintains close ties with the Ordo Hereticus. *'Wolfram Argider II '(641.M41-) A more recent addition to the ranks of the Conclave, promoted to full Inquisitor status under the auspices Inquisitor Militant Pyne. Despite a spotless record of service within both the Ordos Hereticus and Xenos, suspicion circles Argider like a cloud; he is, after all, the grand-nephew of the infamous Lord-Inquisitor Wolfram Beyale, the Usurper of Descillion. Currently, he is heading investigations into a rumored Chaos conspiracy at work within the Sector's confines.' ' *Feel Free To Add Your Own Trivia *Pyne is essentially a 'Free Use' character which may be referenced for all sorts of events, characters, stories, places, etc.